4J59H: Unnamed and Unknown
by arigato123
Summary: My mission was simple, get in and get out and don’t fall in love on the way. I failed that mission.
1. Chapter 1

4J59H: Unnamed and Unknown

My mission was simple, get in and get out and don't fall in love on the way.

I failed that mission.

* * *

My name was 4J59H. Nothing more and nothing less, that was whom I was called for most my miserable life. 

I had a real name, a name that someone whom I loved could call me, but that was classified, even to me. They would never let me know who I really was.

And they, meaning _Shadow_, the notorious crime institute that was never caught once and known as the world's largest underground gang. They had given me my name and my purpose in life, to follow orders and never fail.

My sister and I were part of _Shadow_ ever since I was born, apparently my parents had died and the _Shadow_ took us in, though the life was hard, it was the only thing we knew and the only thing that knew us as well. My sister was their best agent. She never was unsuccessful, never faltered and always was hundred's of steps ahead of her opponent. She was praised for her excellence and I was complimented for having such a person to be related to me.

But then it happened.

She quit, ten years ago, and since then she'd been running.

That day was clear as ice and I remember each event so well.

"Those twins," she said, "they really liked me," her words were soft and deft. Her bag full of clothes was slung casually over her shoulder and one leg was out the open window. "They trusted me even though I told them never to trust anyone. I can't live this life anymore anyways. I'm losing my touch."

Then with that she left, disappeared into the black shadows of night, leaving nothing except for the sound of a loud siren ring about in my ears.

Before that she told me of that mission, the one she nearly failed because of two twins.

"Then they wanted me to tell them apart," she recounted. I was five then.

"Could you?!" I asked eagerly. She shook her head.

"They looked so much alike I don't think that anyone in this world could ever tell them apart,"

"Then what did you do?"

"Are you still naïve? I did to them what I always do," she answered in a huff.

"You left them hurt and heartbroken," I finished.

Every mission she would detail to me, the person she would pretend to get close to would get hurt when she left. She was that good.

It almost shocked me that someone actually had moved her and had her leave the one thing she and I shared. So I hated them, those Hitachiin twins. Because of them I had to suffer. I was tortured and pushed so hard to make up for my sister's actions. It was their fault.

In two years, I had the physical ability of a pro-athlete, learned 12 languages and 14 different dialects, a brain that rivals Einstein's and Edison's, learned every way to get out of any situation. Then when I was 12, I was sent on my first solo mission and passed with flying colors. That same night they gave me 100 lashings on my bare back so that blood flowed freely, their sign that I was officially accepted into their group.

Then, they sent me on the assignment that seemed so simple but in the end nearly cost me my life and my love.

* * *

"Your task is simple, 4J59H," I heard the scratchy voice of the Head over the phone. 

"You will attend Ouran High School under the alias of Yasu Shiori; infiltrate the funds at their financial stocks at their next festival, which takes place 3 months from now. That much you can handle, yes?"

"Hai!" I shouted, my voice was impassive and cold.

"Excellent, let's see if you can be as good as your sister once was," his voice fuzzed.

"I will not fail, Master,"

"Your profile will be sent at 0600 hours, by then you must have all preparations made and ready to leave at 0630,"

I made no reply.

"Out," his voice stated, the cellphone beeped and then silence. I just stood there for a moment, then snapped my phone shut and threw it on the hotel bed. Then I started to get ready.

I remembered from my research of the schools in Japan and the prestigious one that lay in Bunkyo, Tokyo. Ouran was known for housing students of the most high-status pedigree and who own amazing wealth, the people whom we usually targeted.

The way that _Shadow_ works is simple; the Head would set his eye on a certain target and work out which agent he would send, if they failed he killed them or made them disappear, if they succeeded they were brought back and awarded a short leave, a vacation. Nee-chan got a lot of vacations.

I barely slept a wink that night, focusing so much on that dumb assignment. But it was natural, that I wouldn't get any sleep. The next morning at precisely 6 o'clock a folder file suddenly appeared on my laptop screen, I scanned it quickly.

Apparently for the next 3 months I was to be known as Yasu Shiori, who was 16 years old and born on the 17th of April.

I liked the color blue, Classical music and books; extremely studious and cold.

"The Head put a lot of thought into this one," I muttered, sarcasm leaking from my voice. Usually for assignments like these he would change everything about my personality, just to see how I would cope with it. He nailed the "cold" part, the rest I'd rather not say anything about it, because it would probably be filled with diatribe you're not even allowed to know.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell of my cellphone; it rang like a death signal, filling you with dread and suspense every time the tune reaches your ears. I swiped it off the table and flung it open; it was a text message.

'Limo's here' it read.

I grabbed my "belongings" which were practically a sack of microchips, cameras and a laptop, and left the room. And as I made my way to the lobby, I could feel the ever-watching eye of security cameras that zoomed and swiveled to focus on me while I walked past. I made it to the elevator, unharmed and gently pushed the "L" button. Soon enough the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to the brightly lit room of the lobby of the hotel. I casually walked past the counter where a perky-looking boy smiled.

"Have a good day," he said cheerfully. His outfit was tacky, a simple red vest over a blouse. On the vest you could see a gold-plated nameplate that stated: Mato Kichiro.

I scoffed as I signed out in the account book that lay on the counter before him and quickly walked through the spinning doors. The sudden air made me jerk for a bit, it was a long time since I actually breathed in the fresh air, being stuck in that hotel room for three days straight. And it wasn't technically fresh either, it was dust filled and polluted but it was air all the same. I spotted my limo and ran towards it in a hurry. The driver opened the door and I slid in.

Inside sat the director of the "H" quadrant, my rank. This was a sign that this mission was bigger than I perceived it to be.

"4J59H, just in time," he muttered. I took in his appearance, he was smartly dressed and had had dark sunglasses that sat at the bridge of his sharp nose. He seemed to do the same with me and raised his thick eyebrows at the outfit I chosen, which was very informal. But it wasn't as though I cared much, t-shirts and jeans work wonders for me. With the start of the engine the limo pulled off into the traffic-filled streets.

"Hm," the man muttered at length, sending me a glare through his darkened gaze, "You certainly look like your sister, so much in fact,"

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult?!" I spat, I hated the guy's guts, always comparing me with my sister. And plus he was gay.

"Neither," he responded, swiftly crossing his legs then flicked out his leather briefcase. "But let's not have small-talk at the moment," he said jovial, snapping it open. I rolled my eyes, the other directors of quadrants B-G were not as cheery as him but he was one of the best former agents in _Shadow_. He handed me a folder full of papers that were covered in codes and random lettering. I interpreted them as the hacking code for the school's computer and background history of my alias.

The Yasu family is supposedly the owner of a small business industry and is not widely known but populates in the United States. I double checked the codes then set them down next to me and crossed my arms over my chest; the silence was ticking me off.

"4J59H, just because I'm here at the moment doesn't mean that the mission is amazingly hard. It's not in fact it's fairly simple. It's just that matter of…"

"Fitting in and making certain that the community trusts me," I finished. He shook his head in a laugh.

"Sharp as ever, 4J59H. You'll probably be fine,"

"I always am,"

The limo pulled to a stop and I found myself at HQ that was disguised as a small office building. I followed the director in. He took me to a changing room and snatched my pack and shoved a fluffy yellow dress into my arms.

"You're kidding me," I hissed, holding the hideous mutated object in various angles.

"Don't ask me why, that's the uniform," he said with a shrug, then his expression got serious. "The school day starts at 0800 hours, ends at 1500." He pushed me into a make-shift changing room. "Your class schedule will be given to at the location, Don't get involved in too many activities but enough to have you participating in the event. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one," I replied as I drew back the curtain, "What's up with my name?!"

He chuckled and handed me a pair of thick glasses.

"It matches your personality, a 'calm bookmark'; don't you think that fits you?" he asked, his dark brown locks shaking from laughter as I placed the glasses on my nose, the lenses were glass but expertly masked most of my face. I huffed and grabbed my sack from his burly hands.

"Jerk," I muttered.

* * *

I began to search my new bag; it was designer and very expensive looking. Books and notebooks already filled it and my laptop placed nicely above them. I checked to see if my cellphone and my lunch were there and a few other things I may need in the future. I was all set. 

"We're here," he muttered to me, instantly I straightened my posture and took on an austere aura.

"Ouran Academy, a place of pedigree and academic achievement, all posh," he laughed, whence a large school appeared in view. The gates of the school opened and the elongated black car ran over the gravel road into the court of elegance. It was disgusting and way too pretty for my liking. The limo stopped and I waited until the driver opened the door. As my eyes met the bright sun, I could hear the loud clanging of the violet bell tower that rung.

"Ah, I see that you have arrived!" an elderly blonde man dressed in a pure white suit, said with vigor and shaking my hand, "Such a pleasure to have you at our school,"

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," I replied with a fake smile, but credible enough for the man to accept. I determined that he was the superintendent of the school, Suou Yuzuru.

"Ah yes, such a pleasure to hold when a victim of elegance falls into the trap of Ouran!" he shouted, and I swore I saw glitter flow from his graceful smile.

"What…is he?!" I asked myself.

"Suou-sama, I am Yasu-sama's caretaker," the director said interrupting the man's methodical form of beauty. He bowed gracefully and shook his hand.

"Ah yes, and may I ask where Shiori-hime's parents are at the moment?" the superintendent asked.

"They are in America, still, Suou-sama," I answered. He bought it completely, and nodded as if in remorse.

"Such a horrid thing to have your family on the other side of the world, do you not get lonely?" he asked me, his eyes filling with tears. I quietly sobbed.

"Yes, they barely have any time for me and sometimes I feel so lonely," I said nervously, gently holding my hand to my mouth. That got him going. He embraced me in a warm hug and began to cry freely.

"Ah, such a horrid thing indeed!" he let me go, "But need to worry, I will certainly become a father to you during your time here!" he said heroically, as if having no idea that he was being played.

"Arigato, sir," I said with a bow.

As quickly as I wanted the introduction to go, it went by extremely slowly and it wasn't until 8:30 that I could go to my class.

"Your room is right down the hall, 1-A, alright?" Suou instructed me, pointing to the large and eloquent hall. I nodded, nervously grasping my bag that sweat leaked from my pores. And I actually did feel nervous, amazingly. My heart was beating as I took a step closer and closer to the door. With a deep breath I grasped the gold-plated handle and turned it.

"Suminasen, but I believe this is my class?" I asked. The teacher perked at my sight and nodded. I walked in to find a whole wave of whispers and sudden movements. The teacher took me by the shoulder and presented me to the class.

"Students, this is your new classmate, Yasu Shiori," he stated, "Please make her feel welcome,"

"Arigato," I said quietly, bowing low to my sudden audience.

"You can go sit behind the Hitachiin twins," he suggested pointing to an empty desk that was parked in the far corner of the room. The name made something snap in my mind.

'_Hitachiin'_

The twins that brought turmoil into my life and they were here. I soaked in their appearance quickly as walked towards them. Both had brilliant orange hair, immersing amber eyes and completely identical. They matched my sister's description perfectly and it seemed that they hadn't changed, both seemed on the wild side and their uniform was ruffled and obviously tampered with during class hours. Just seeing them smile and smirk made me hate them even more.

"Nice to meet you," I said sweetly to them, pausing before sitting down. They jeered and snorted and I sat quickly down, immediately thinking of ways to completely destroy the two. During the whole entire class I observed them, watching their every move, taking in anything that would deem useful in the future.

"Yasu-san, would you please answer the next math question?" the teacher asked. I nodded and made my way to the board, quickly wrote the answer on the board and sat back down. Then suddenly whispers filled the room again, at first it puzzled me and then I slapped my head for the fact that I was completely ignorant. Apparently the answer that I wrote was written in its complex function formation, indicating that I learned advanced physics and geometry. I made a slip-up, a stupid and dumb mistake that may cost me. Thankfully, the teacher didn't say much and continued with the lesson but my nerves didn't rest until the bell for lunch brightly rang. The students filed out quickly as if that the lunch bell was a bringer of joy and that the meal was the most important thing of their day. I sighed as I took out my bento from my bag. I never felt this nervous before on any of my previous missions, and it frightened me that my hands were still clammy and that I would sweat periodically.

"Uh, you have a bento, too?" a voice asked. I turned to meet the questioning gaze of one of my peers. It was Fujioka Haruhi, who stood pointing a slender finger at my lunch, holding a wrapped bento herself. The person was short, natural good looks, short brown hair and large chocolate eyes. But what surprised me was that Haruhi was wearing the boy's uniform.

"Yeah, my family isn't that rich and it's less of a hassle for them and for me if I just brought my own lunch," I answered.

"Ah,"

"May I ask that you will join me?" I posed, hoping to entice her even if she was of the middle class. She nodded and sat in the seat besides me and opened her box.

"You pack it very nicely," I commented with a smile. She stared at me strangely.

"You have an awkward smile,"

Right then, I felt as if I was about to explode, but I reminded myself to restrain.

"But what is even more awkward is that a female student would don the male uniform," I stated menacingly. That made her nervous, so I supposed.

"How did you know?"

"Simply put, your figure is to slim and matches more of a woman than a male, your shoe size is too small for a usual 16 year-old teenager boy, your eyes are amazingly large for a young man and your fingers are slender and have no calluses or bruises, your uniform is to neatly ironed and positioned so that your waist line is higher than for men. And you sound too much like a girl," I quickly explained in a breath, resting my chin on my hands, waiting for her expression. But she simply laughed.

"You sound like Kyouya-sempai!" she chuckled, then stuffed a spoonful of rice in her mouth, "You're very funny, Yasu-san,"

That surprised me enough that I made no comment, then I smirked.

"Shiori, call me Shiori, Yasu-san is too formal," I said, taking a small sausage and popping it into my mouth. She stared at me with a surprised stare, then the sound of her swallow made me chuckle.

"Can I call you Haruhi?" I asked, spooning a bit of my egg into my mouth. She nodded again as she took another bite of her rice. Then with mouths full, we laughed. It seemed as though I made a friend.

* * *

Yes! I finally started! I had all these ideas for an Ouran fic but I just couldn't pick one…thanks to all my friends for their thoughts and thanks to you for actually taking time to read this! Hope you enjoyed the first bit so far! 

R&R!

Ja-ne!

Arigato123

(a.k.a)

The Aspiring Author (My dad's nickname for me)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club and all characters belong to Bisco Hatori but I do own this fiction. 


	2. Chapter 2

I broke my pencil in total frustration, and it was brand new as well, so it rekindled my anger even more so. Yet the excessive and absolutely exasperating noise reached my ears. No matter where I went to study peacefully, there were always such chit chat in every room I would enter. I wanted to rip my hair out in aggravation yet I knew I'd rather not. Always there were girls whispering to the latest gossip to one another, boys doing the same yet on a lighter level but all having several entire libraries overflow with unnecessary ruckus. I stuffed the broken shards of my pencil and my unfinished homework into my school bag in a loud huff, swiped it off the table and stormed out of the room. As I walked through the empty hallways I couldn't help but have the image of those two twins pop into my head. I sighed as I sat on one of the windowsills and looked out into the rose gardens; I restrained myself from breaking the perfect glass.

"Hitachiin," I hissed, tightening my grip on my bag handle. Those infernal twins that made my life so miserable than it already had been and I had to see them nearly everyday from then on. I sighed after a moment of thought, then hopped off. I proceeded to walk off hoping to find some form of sanctuary. Then I ran into Haruhi, literally.

"Sorry," I apologized as I helped her off the floor. I noticed several shopping bags strewn on the ground as a result of our interception. She bent down to pick them up in an instant; I helped.

"Arigato," she merited, bowing.

"No," I replied, grabbing a few bags for myself, "This is too much for one person to carry, so do think this as a form of kindness," I said coldly, walking off.

"H-hai," she muttered, her voice shaking.

"But I have to ask, where are you taking these things?" I inquired.

"Host Club," was my given reply.

"Host Club?" I posed, hoping that my ears had failed and that I hadn't heard properly. She nodded calmly as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

"And may I also ask as to why you are involved in such a thing?"

"It's a long story," she answered and started to walk off. I blinked and followed. Then I remembered the reason as to getting close to Haruhi.

"You seem pretty close to the twins," I randomly announced as we calmly walked through the hallways.

"Do you like them?" she asked, "You seem to be interested in them." I froze in absurdity.

"No," was my blatant response, "It's just that I believe I've met them before,"

"Ah," she murmured, "We're here,"

I looked up to see "Third Music Room" written in gold letters on the room plate. Haruhi casually opened the door; unexpectedly having beckoning swirls of roses flock towards my shocked self.

"Welcome!" several voices politely called. The sudden sound of chamber music could be heard in the distance.

"What…" I began unable to finish because I was cringing at the spectacle displayed before me. Several devilishly handsome looking men stood before me, looking smart in the high school uniform.

"Oh, it's just Haruhi," two voices proclaimed, nearly identical to one another. I instantly recognized them. "And the bookworm as well," they laughed.

"I would like to be identified by my actual given name, thank you," I spat handing the bags to Haruhi and reaching for the door.

"Please pay no heed to those devious twins," a voice uttered.

I turned to see a tall blonde leisurely stride towards me in salutation. He gently took my hand and held it close to his face.

"Welcome to the Host Club," he said, about to peck my hand. I quickly flung it away in revulsion.

"Thank you, but I'll be on my way," I expressed with utter sarcasm.

"Yasu Shiori, in class 1-A, 16 years old this April, is 175 cm, and the third offspring of the Yasu family that sells various items in America," a guy with glasses stated from behind the metallic sheen of a branded computer. My shoulders fell as the insanity that filled this room grew a bit greater.

"And who are you to know of such trivial and manifest things?" I asked, completely exasperated. He glowered from his seat; the glare from his glasses nearly blinding me.

"As expected from someone who just returned from America, to be this ignor…"

"One should not underestimate another for their lack of knowledge, for wisdom stretches farther than intellect," I stated cutting him off, "Ootori Kyouya," I jeered.

His name already was known within my head at that time, the third son of the Ootori Medicinal Industry the largest therapeutic institute in Japan. And he was going to call me ignorant.

"Why would such a club exist?" I muttered, shaking my head in wonder, "Who would flirt endlessly with people who don't they even know and have only simple-minded desires and label items as banal and resort to nauseating enterprises?" I said in a single breath. I fixed my glasses and placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Excuse me," I muttered, making a short bow then leaving without another word. Closing the door I could hear them utter the word, "Cold," in frightened voices.

* * *

"You seem to be in high spirits," the director joked, as we drove out of the school campus. I simpered. 

"It's spring and it's _this_ humid, turn on the air-con," I ordered the driver.

"Hai," he replied and obediently pushed one of the buttons on the dashboard.

"Tell me," he demanded. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'd rather not," I replied, keeping all my dastardly ideas to myself.

"It seems as though the Hitachiin twins are in your class," he suddenly remarked, "Strange coincidence is it not?"

I remained impassive, abstention became my hasty aspiration.

"There are never coincidences, everything happens for a reason," I retorted.

"And this is coming from you?" he asked. I lingered among silence, not moving a muscle merely staring icily at the man sitting across from me. Underneath his darkened lenses I noticed several beads of sweat trickle down his now nervous face.

"It's still kind of warm in here," he mentioned to the driver, awkwardly averting his gaze away from mine. The driver apologized and immediately lowered the temperature.

"Are you still going to give me that look?" he asked. I nodded, then a simple idea appeared suddenly in my head.

"What do you know about Hostbu?" I asked, staring with intensity. He burst out in a laugh, clutching his chest as he chortled. "This is a serious question, heirs to several large corporate companies are involved in the activity," I immediately informed, my face firm as ice yet my eyes were fuming with anger.

"Gomene," he snorted, taking off his glasses and wiping water from his eyes, "I just never pictured you to be interested in such a thing," he remarked, straightening his sunglasses upon the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not interested in the club; I'm interested in the people in it!" I protested.

"Of course, 4J, of course," he grunted, restraining himself from giggling himself to death and calling me by my dub.

"I want to ask if I should become involved with them or not?" I asked, showing utter vexation.

"It may lead to more opportunities," he posed, forming a thoughtful posture.

"And I only considering it to merely amuse me during my time there," I added. Which was, in fact, true, because nothing had caught my eye before that, simply a dreary life that hadn't brought about any true excitement only fear and dangerous adrenaline but those moments were gone in mere seconds. The director raised his eyebrows in hilarity.

"School life too boring, for you?" he joked, slouching casually in his seat.

"Better than assassinations," I retorted, affirming the truth. He laughed at my philosophy.

"True, you never were one for a killing spree," he chuckled. My mind instantly took me back to a mission in Burundi, where I had to take out several child soldiers at military checkpoint. They were completely helpless, and I can remember their innocent eyes filled with fear. Then I faltered, my gun shaking in my hand for I knew it was wrong but it was orders and my duty. And I was a slave to my duty. I killed the eldest, wounded the rest. The three days that followed, I was deprived of meals and water then demoted to the standard 'H' level.

The 'H' quadrant is a special grouping of _Shadow_'s best, basically the elite, and given the toughest assignments. All its members, however, are adults except for me. The standard ones, like me, are on a level of lower caliber and are assigned to bank robberies, governmental-paid missions, terminating several areas of endorsement and general elimination.

Quadrants 'A' through 'D' are levels that include training and basic education in certain fields. 'E' is on "gang level" and does as such. 'F' and 'G' are government-paid and take on specific fields. They work for whoever gives the highest bids and usually work as spies or as an investigation team. Then there's the 'I' group, consisting of 4 people total, the Head and his three advisors, per say.

"You softened up, lately, 4J, Head's realized that," the director mentioned at random. I knew it was true. "Soon, you'll be demoted yet again, we can't have that," he warned. I nodded sullenly, my palms felt clammy, unexpectedly. Recently, my staidness has weakened and my emotions begin to take over my better judgment. The director said that is was purely a stage and thankfully since I was under-aged, I was given some slack on the high competence assignments, though I was a bit against it at the time.

"But you are a girl," he added.

"But you are gay," I snapped back. His face turned into a frown in reaction to my sarcasm. But he should have been used to it.

"Why do you always use that against me?" he asked, his face completely stern, which surprised me. I grinned.

"Back to your original question," he recounted, "You probably don't know much about civilian life, but a Host Club is basically a hub where women go to, to be entertained by dashing men and they profit off of it," he explained to my inexperienced self. I felt as if I was to burst with exasperation of such a bizarre thing. Then we arrived at my residence.

It was a cute and cozy place, stuck in the suburban area of Tokyo. Three stories and a simple yet elegant style define it quite well. It was as flashy as the ones in Bunkyo but not as stylish and overly handsome, but it was modern and gave off good vibes. This was to be my 'home' for the next three months and I was perfectly pleased with that fact. Given to all 'H' agent who are in the Tokyo area and fortunately the 'H' squad was usually located in the States and Europe.

* * *

I quickly made it to my room which had a refreshing view of the park across the street, changed and neatly set my uniform on one of the wooden carved seats. I grabbed my laptop from my bag, a cup of coke from the mini-fridge and a towel that was neatly folded on the large king bed and was in the bath in record time. Though agents from _Shadow_ are discouraged to have desires or wants, I was utterly eager and enthusiastic to take a dip of the refreshing pool of water that bubbled continuously. And as I lay there in the invigorating sensation, I couldn't help but smirk. Ideas of utter enjoyment crept into my mind, reminding me of my ambition. I wiped my wet hand on a nearby towel and turned on my computer. Instantly, I opened a search browser and typed in 'Hitachiin'. The page suddenly showed multiple links and information tabs. I copied some files that deemed useful and took a sip of my coke. Overall, I thought that the current ambience and atmosphere was serene. The whole place seemed to have this calming atmosphere that's hard to describe in simple words but is desired by all. Just by walking into the house, troubles that were built over time suddenly disappear. 

Yet there was something bugging me. I let so many trivial things get on my nerves and my emotions had gotten harder to control. I gazed at my shaking hands that now resembled raisins fresh from the box.

"What is happening to me?" I asked. I quavered off the feeling and reached over to the faucet to drain the tub.

* * *

I had a pleasant rest that night which was about 6 hours. I decided to take the day off and informed the director, who agreed. I changed quickly and snatched my satchel and a book off the shelf. The book was _Crime and Punishment_. I walked a bit to the park and sat myself on one of the benches, took out the volume, which was in its original tongue and began to read. 

I was finally at peace. The distant sound of chirping birds and of a zephyr blowing through the grasping fingers of a blossomed branch could be heard and made me glad that it was the weekend. Sound of kids playing and the pungent aroma of the outdoors made me sigh. It was an environment that I could work with and instantly became a favorite for me. Though I knew that if anyone found out I would be in serious inquiry. And as I was peacefully reading, I failed to realize a dark figure creep behind me from the bushes. For that mistake, my life would probably have never changed like it did. In a quick moment, my wrists were tied and my face shoved into the dirt and covered with an itchy handkerchief. Before I could regain awareness I heard two simultaneous chuckles from above. I strained my neck to see who it was and my brow furrowed as I recognized the twins underneath their brigand outfit and black face paint. They flicked open a walkie-talkie.

"Target captured!" they stated in the transmitter, "Part 1 of the 'Plan to bring Yasu Shiori from the Dark Side' is complete!"

Then I fainted from lack of air and total absurdity.

* * *

YES! Finally Second chapter done! Sorry for taking so long. I had no ideas. WHATSOEVER! 

Anyway, I'll try to get the third one up ASAP.

Thx for reading! And don't forget to review (even if this chapter sucks, the next one will be better I promise!)

arigato123

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club and all characters belong to Bisco Hatori but I do own this fiction,


	3. Chapter 3

My! I haven't updated since September!

All you guys must hate me now. I'm really sorry I just really took the time to sit down and finish this chapter out.

Anyway here it is.

I do not own Ouran High School Host club or anything affiliated with it, but I do own the plot.

* * *

"There she is," my sister said in a voice that was unfamiliar to me. A murky light blinded my eyes, and I was standing in the middle of a clammy interrogation room. Cold, metal walls stood all around me, and a flickering light bulb, hanging merely on its cord swung above my head. A dark figure sat across from my sister, his folded hands rested neatly on the table. The light was faint enough for me not to see his face but I could tell that he was sinister.

"I do hope she will be as great as you, Mina," he said. My sister frowned.

"Must you call me by my name?" she muttered and bent down to pick me up, "She might remember,"

The man shook his head.

"I don't believe she will, she's only 18 months old," he laughed. His hand suddenly reached over and gently stroked my cheek, it felt cold and frosty. I started to cry.

"Isn't that right, Kana?" he chuckled menacingly. I screamed.

* * *

"Ah, she woke up!" a perky voice shouted. I lost my breath for a moment, as my eyes grew accustomed to the abrupt change in light. I wished it hadn't because I saw the members of the outlandish Host Club, peering over me as if I was a bug under a microscope. I jerked from the sudden shock and noticed that my hands were still tied and to the back of a velvet-coated chair. I began to recognize some of the members from my research. The ones closet to me were the infamous Suou and Haniozuka Mistukuni, both were staring at me in wonder. The rest of the club was observing from behind. I splurged out curses in every language I knew but my throat was dry and I only erupted with screeches. I started to breathe heavily. I needed water.

Haruhi, thankfully, ran out and returned with a glass of water. I undid the ropes with ease and took the glass, unceremoniously drank it within moments. I saw one of the twins glance at the ropes in question, back to me, then to his identical brother. I put the glass down on a nearby table and noticed that it was made out of bright, reflective glass. I shuddered at its sparkling nature and then I cringed at the rest of the environment. A large room with a high ceiling glittered with splendor. Persian rugs, silk sofas, glass vases from Venice, dark maroon curtains from Spain, Renaissance paintings from Rome, exotic flowers from the Amazon, everything that I saw was either amazingly expensive or amazingly eccentric, yet either way it made me want to vomit. Then what shocked me most was what _on_ me.

A pink frilly dress, with lace trim imported from Italy, was the only thing I could stare at for many a moments. I heard the distant footsteps of the club slowly back away from me; they were smart at that time.

Two minutes after I noticed the dress, one unlucky club member got to feel the effects of my unrepressed wrath. I feel sorry for Tamaki now that I think about it; I gave him a black eye and a large bruise on his shoulder. The Suou moaned as the Hitachiin's nurse tended to his 'accidental injuries' while I moaned in the corner, wondering how the idiotic dress was put on me. The rest of the Host Club was either avoiding me or worrying about Tamaki's 'health'. (As if he wasn't sick enough)

"Shiori, I'm sorry about the club, they can be real idiots sometimes," Haruhi apologized after noticing that I cooled down enough to not injure anyone else.

"Just tell me who did this," I seethed; I felt my eyes narrow as I glared corner. "If any of those guys touched me…"

"Don't worry, it was their maids!" Haruhi instantly reassured, she began to sweat. I sighed.

"Still, why are they doing this?" I asked, using as much restraint as I could.

"_Yes_. Why, are they doing this?" Haruhi asked, her gaze questioning as she turned to face the other vivacious club members. They whistled innocently, averting their eyes away from hers. Then I remembered what the twins said before I passed out.

"You want to change my character?" I inquired, my words fumed from my mouth.

"Maybe," Tamaki laughed nervously. I shot him a look.

"Why on earth would you do that!?" I demanded. The Suou dramatically sighed, flicking his hair so that sparkles of doom floated my way.

"But Shiori-hime, your eyes are buds in the Spring waiting to blossom. We, the Host Club wish that you will willingly…"

"I'm not a bud or a stupid flower and I don't want I character change!" He flinched.

"I'm happy with the way I am!" I retorted. The Suou looked abruptly pained and took my place in the corner and began to sulk. I stormed to the door but when I opened it I saw my clothes dangling before me. I hesitated.

"You don't want to go out in _that_ do you?" two voices sneered. I looked down at the pink frills. I sighed and looked towards the ground then at the twins. My clothes were tucked under one of the twin's arm and both of them smirked with triumph. I swerved around in defiance and saw the Suou look anxiously at me, I cringed.

"Please Shio-chan, it will be really fun!" the Haniozuka smiled gaily his stuffed bunny tucked under his beaming smile.

"Ah," the midget's tall sidekick added.

"And won't your parents be pleased with the acquaintances you made?" Ootori stated, his glasses made a blinding glare.

I turned to face the ground and looked to where Tamaki and Haruhi were standing. It brought me to an idea. I gazed distantly at the Suou then immediately to look at the ground.

"Fine," I muttered, making sure that my face was blushing. The overall ambience of the room lightened but I could feel other tension building as I noticed the confused face that Haruhi took on. They were playing right along to my game and had no idea that they were being played.

But neither did I.

* * *

Whispers of unwanted news forced to come to my ears, unfortunately, _Shadow_ had taught its students to listen to everything around us. I was in the classroom after school hours, the predicament made me regret just having the thought of existing in that room at that time.

I was surrounded by idiotic chatterboxes.

I brought my hands to my ears to drown out the noise. But it was to no avail and I banged my head on the desk. My thoughts took me back to my dream.

The thought of it made me shudder for many reasons. The first was that it revealed not only my name but my sister's. Second, was that some weird guy was in it. Third was that it was in the _Shadow_ Interrogation room. Fourth, was that I it was an actual dream. For many years, I haven't had a dream, one that I could remember. The moment I fell asleep it would turn black, the next moment it was 3 am and time for me to wake.

"Ano," a voice stuttered from above. I looked up to see a peer.

I blinked in surprise, he was blushing.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyance leaked from my vexed voice.

He bowed, "Please go out with me! I really like you!"

Silence filled the room.

"You're in my way," I hissed as I stood, shoving him to the side. I walked out of the classroom not failing to leave behind a room beginning to fill with amazed whispers.

"She's so cold," I heard a girl murmur as I walked through the decorative hallways.

Another one nodded, "Yeah, but don't you think that she's kind of…"

Before I could hear her finish another guy came up to me.

"You. Me. Date," he smirked, his hands casually shoved into his pockets. His shirt was un-tucked giving the desired 'cool' look. I rolled my eyes and pushed my way past him.

"Playboy," I scoffed.

"Shiori-sama! Let me proclaim my amazing love for you!" a voice shouted from behind. A short and scrawny guy knelt before me when I turned to face him, a fresh bouquet of bright red and pink roses in his hand.

"I hate roses," I stated, frostily turned and headed towards the people who I so desperately wanted to kill at the moment. Even through my thirst for blood isn't that high as most 'H's' it was still enough for me to storm into the Third Music Room.

"Shiori!" Tamaki exclaimed in surprise, about to sip a cup of tea, "Have you come for a lesson in…"

"When do you want your funeral? Now or should I wait for you to prepare your will?" I hissed, glaring at the stunned Suou. I got tired of the confessions. It wasn't just the three, I got 5 morning confessions, 14 love letters and 23 'Get your hands off my boyfriend' stares that week. And it was Monday. Exactly two days after I was ever so rudely abducted by the Suou Ensemble and forced to permit myself to anything that they threw out at me.

"You're getting them already?" a twin asked, his eyes glinted with evil.

"I thought it would take a little bit longer for the picture to spread," the other laughed.

"Oh, are you talking the picture of me that you posted on the internet?" I asked and my eyes narrowed, "With me in that dress?"

The dastardly twins smirked as they presented a laptop with a picture on its flickering screen. The expertly taken photo was shot while I was unconscious and wearing the dress.

"And you _had_to put it one the internet, didn't you!" I shouted with sarcasm. The twins nodded, grinning devilishly. I scowled, yet putting the picture on the web wasn't enough to ignite this chaos.

"It is amazing how much you look like her," the fiends smirked. My eyes narrowed further into thin slits.

"They know," I murmured.

"HO. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho!!" a shriek that rivaled the cry of a banshee echoed throughout the room. The floor suddenly lurched as a sound of a motor reverberated. Part of the floor circled then lifted into the air, holding the girl who was laughing. After she finished laughing her head off she dramatically pointed at me.

"Yasu Shiori has been blessed with the strong appearance to the renowned character from the computer game _Peril_!" she proclaimed, arousing whispers amongst the guests of the club.

"What?!" I asked befuddled.

"Oh, you're right, she looks exactly like her!" a girl said in the sudden revelation.

"What is this _Peril_?" I asked, turning to the girl. She smiled nervously, sweating a bit from my harsh gaze.

"It's a popular PC game that you play on the Internet, the main character is a girl that looks like Yasu-san, without your glasses that is,"

"Is that so?" I asked. The girl nodded, sweating under my gaze.

"My, my, my, my, what do we have here?" a slurry voice asked. I turned around and saw a messenger from hell. I jumped in surprise. I didn't sense his presence. That meant either the freaky, dark, gloomy, ghost of a person standing before was an actual poltergeist or my abilities were diminishing. Either way, both options were disastrous. Then out came the weapon of the flaming underworld. The Grim Reaper pulled out a candlestick with three flickering flames.

And I was arsonphobic, yes, I was afraid of fire.

I quietly crept away from the darkle man staring at the uncontrollable flames that flicked on the candle's wick. Then before I knew it, I bumped into a table that was decorated with everything breakable and edible one could find at a garden party in Buckingham Palace. The table came crashing down, on me, by the grace of God, someone pulled me out of the way as soon as glass and porcelain crashed onto the marble tile.

I could barely catch my breath, it happened so quickly that I wasn't called back to reality until someone shouted.

"Kaoru!"

I looked behind to see a panting Hitachiin, sprawled on the ground. His brother ran to him in fret.

"You…" I murmured. A Hitachiin just saved my life. A _Hitachiin_ did, save _my_life, that is. I repeated this fact over in my head, yet I still couldn't believe it. Someone I hated saved my life and my life, at that moment, seemed very guilty and worthless.

"Kao-chan!" Mitsukuni cried, running up to the twins, with his bouncing bunny in his arms. Then he stared at the ruined pastries on the floor and began to tear up.

"Those were chocolates and cakes from Belgium," he whimpered. The girls cried in worry, offering him incentives and promises of more sweets to make him feel better. I felt somewhat out of the loop. Not that I wanted to be in it.

"Shiori-hime, are you alright?" a hand was offered to me.

"Yes," I replied taking the hand and was gently pulled up by Tamaki. No surprise, huh?

I turned to the ground and blushed, "I'll pay for the broken goods," I said.

"Ah, but no worries, your debt will be repaid, that is, _if_you join us in the upcoming Sakura Blossom festival that will take place this weekend!" he shouted with glee, showing me a flyer with bright colors and fireworks.

"Just great," I thought. "I'll come as long as Haruhi does," I turned to Haruhi.

"I'll pass," she said, forming her hands into an 'X'.

"I'll lower your debt," Ootori suggested. Haruhi's ears perked up.

On my way home after the abduction, Haruhi informed me how she was forced into the club. The situation itself, seemed too unrealistic but quite amusing. Then she proceeded in telling me about each of the club members, except for Tamaki.

All she said was, "Obnoxious rich bastard,"

Her affection was obvious.

"Debt is like a taboo word for her," I laughed to myself as she agreed to go. My fear of fire suddenly reappeared. I quietly left the room.

* * *

"Anything interesting happen?" the director asked as we drove to my complex.

"Why did you sign me up for this mission?" I asked sternly.

"You're going through puberty, hormones and pheromones and all that teenage maturing stuff, you should be with people your age,"

I rolled my eyes, "But my skills are being wasted! I could be flying to Botswana to get a DNA sample from a rare breed of antelope!"

He stared at me as if he was stunned with stupidity. "The council of directors agreed with me, you are one of our best undercover agents as well as some other fields but going incognito is your style, your spark. Frankly, the Board needs you to act as a normal teenager for once in your career. This is the perfect mission."

He paused, "It's also a good opportunity for some young romance,"

"You are so perverted," I jeered. His shoulders slumped.

"The Host Club invited me to a festival,"

"Oh, really? You should go."

I glanced up to catch his expression. It was smirking wildly. That meant that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Sorry for not updating. I feel really guilty. :[

Seeya,

The Aspiring Author.


End file.
